Karena Tuhan Sayang Kita
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Hanyalah sebuah penjelasan dari pasangan muda Midorima kepada anak mereka yang bertanya soal puasa. Xover MidoHina. OC Midorima Shori. Islamiconten.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Warning:** AU, Islami, OC Midorima Shori, Typo (s).

 **Summary:** Hanyalah sebuah penjelasan dari pasangan muda Midorima kepada anak mereka yang bertanya soal puasa.

.

.

Anak berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang baru menginjak usia enam tahun tersebut terbaring lemas di sofa ruang keluarga. Kedua mata sejernih batu zamrud bolak-balik melirik jam dinding yang terletak di atas televisi layar datar yang juga melekat di dinding bercat hijau muda.

Masih satu jam lagi menjelang adzan Maghrib.

Anak lelaki bernama Midorima Shori tersebut mendesah. Kedua tangannya menekan perut yang baru saja kembali mengeluarkan protes untuk meminta sesuatu yang bisa dilumat asam lambung.

Ingin membuang waktu hingga adzan Maghrib, Midorima Shori bangkit dari posisi tidurannya dan menjangkau remot televisi di atas meja kaca, lalu memencet tombol power. Ah, anak lelaki tersebut jadi merasa telah mengambil keputusan yang salah ketika layar televisi menampilkan program memasak.

Niat hati ingin mengganti channel program televisi, namun apa daya, keinginan lain lebih dominan. Belum ada sepuluh menit Shori menonton acara masak-memasak tersebut, anak berambut indigo berulang kali meneguk air liur. Kerongkongannya terasa perih. Lebih perih dari beberapa waktu lalu sebelum dirinya menonton acara memasak.

"Kau sedang apa, nanodayo?"

Bahkan Midorima Shori tak sadar ketika sang ayah telah duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikannya. Shori mengakui dalam hati kalau pria dewasa yang berbalut baju koko warna hijau yang berpadu dengan celana hitam begitu meneduhkan hatinya. Shori bangga menyebut dirinya adalah putera dari Midorima Shintarou.

"Papa membuat Shori kaget saja, nanodayo."

Khas nanodayo Midorima Shintarou diwariskan pada anaknya rupanya.

"Kalau Kau tergoda dengan acara di televisi, ya jangan dilihat, nanodayo. Apalagi kalau sampai mengganggu puasamu. Tidak baik, Shori." Midorima Shintarou, sang kepala rumah tangga, mengambil remot televisi dari tangan puteranya, mencari program lain. Sang dokter muda cukup puas ketika menemukan anime ninja-ninjaan. Setidaknya, apa yang sekarang mereka tonton tidak 'menyiksa' puteranya.

Suara perut tertangkap indera pendengaran Shintarou. Menoleh ke arah anaknya, "Kau lapar, ya?"

"Papa sudah tahu, tak usah bertanya lagi, nanodayo. Bukannya Shori senang Papa memperhatikan Shori, tapi bertanya sesuatu yang sudah pasti itu tidak lucu."

"Kau 'kan sudah berbuka lebih awal jam dua belas siang tadi, nanodayo. Papa bukannya peduli, sih. Tapi masa anak papa selemah ini." Gestur membetulkan kacamata bingkai hitam tertangkap mata hijau Shori.

"Shori baru berusia enam tahun, kalau Papa tidak lupa."

"Papa tak mengeluh dan mencari alasan sepertimu ketika Papa berusia enam tahun, nanodayo."

"Huh." Pipi tembem Shori menggembung lucu. Midorima Shintarou ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi puteranya, namun apa daya, sifat tsundere yang melekat padanya mencegah untuk berbuat hal demikian.

Midorima Shori, anak lelaki berbadan sehat. Sedikit lebih jangkung dari anak seusianya, berambut indigo seperti rambut sang Mama, Midorima Hinata. Berkulit putih seperti mama juga. Namun, bermata hijau gelap namun jernih layaknya iris sang Papa.

"Papa, kenapa Allah memerintahkan kita untuk puasa? Apa karena Allah tak menyayangi hamba-hambaNya?"

Midorima Shintarou sejenak tertegun mendengar pertanyaan putera semata wayangnya. Anaknya memang cerdas dan lumayan kritis. Midorima Shintarou bangga, tentu saja. Tapi, dia dan istrinya juga mesti cerdas dalam memberikan jawaban pada berbagai hal yang mengusik keingintahuan Shori.

"Justru sebaliknya, nanodayo. Allah memerintahkan kita puasa karena Dia menyayangi kita."

"Tapi 'kan puasa membuat kita kelaparan dan kehausan. Shori rasanya sampai lemas dan tidak punya tenaga, nanodayo."

Midorima Shintarou membetulkan letak kacamata di tulang hidung yang sama sekali tak bergeser. Menatap kedua mata yang mengimitasi kedua matanya, Shintarou menepuk kepala Shori sekali.

"Shori tahu kalau puasa membuat kita kelaparan dan kehausan. Tak hanya itu, kita juga harus menahan lapar dan haus. Berbagai emosi yang bisa membuat puasa kita terganggu juga mesti kita tahan. Shori menahan lapar seharian dan bisa membatalkan puasa ketika adzan maghrib tiba. Coba bayangkan orang-orang kurang beruntung yang mau tidak mau harus puasa tiap hari karena susah untuk mencari makan, nanodayo."

"Allah ingin kita merasakan secara langsung kesulitan saudara-saudara kita yang hidupnya kurang beruntung." Tiba-tiba, suara halus nan feminim terdengar. Tak lama, seorang wanita berkerudung ungu dan berbaju panjang duduk di sofa yang terletak di samping sofa yang ditempati Shintarou dan Shori.

"Mama!" Shori selalu ceria di dekat sang ibunda. Bahkan, sifat tsunderenya benar-benar hilang kalau menghadapi Midorima Hinata. Layaknya anak pada umumnya, seperti itulah Shori jika di dekat Hinata.

"Itu saja kita banyak mengeluh. Padahal hanya merasakan menahan lapar seharian. Shori mengerti 'kan dengan istilah senasib sepenanggungan." Anggukan kepala sang putera sebagai respon, "Nah, itulah salah satu tujuan puasa. Agar kita lebih mempunyai rasa kasih pada saudara-saudara kita."

"Shori mengerti, Ma. Kalau begitu Shori tak akan membuang-buang makanan dan tak akan menyisakan buncis di piring lagi."

"Anak mama memang pintar." Hinata tersenyum manis, membuat Shori tersenyum lebar dan Shintarou yang memalingkan muka karena mungkin saja wajahnya ternoda semburat merah.

"Dia juga anakku, nanodayo."

"Oh iya!" Ujar Shori semangat dan mendadak, seakan dia menyadari sesuatu yang sempat terlupa. "Papa bilang Allah menyayangi kita karena itu kita harus puasa. Tapi, seperti penjelasan Mama dan Papa tadi, itu sih, seperti mengajari kita menyayangi orang lain. Untuk kita yang puasa, kasih sayang dalam hal apa?"

Baik Shintarou dan Hinata saling melirik, seakan berkomunikasi antar kontak mata. Keduanya memikirkan jawaban yang baik yang bisa dicerna oleh anak seusia Shori. Secerdas apapun putera mereka, Shori tetaplah anak kecil.

Shintarou berdehem setelah memutuskan kontak mata dengan istri tercintanya, "tentu saja banyak sekali manfaat untuk kita yang berpuasa, nanodayo." Shintarou kembali menatap puteranya yang sepenuhnya mencurahkan atensi untuk mendengar penjelasan sang Papa.

"Puasa sangat baik untuk kesehatan tubuh dan jiwa kita, nanodayo. Puasa bisa memperlancar sistem percernaan kita. Sebelas bulan sistem pencernaan kita bekerja sangat keras mengolah begitu banyak makanan yang kita konsumsi. Ada waktu yang dibutuhkan agar pencernaan beristirahat. Puasa itu memberikan waktu bagi pencernaan kita untuk sedikit beristirahat, nanodayo. "

"Dan diwaktu istirahat itulah, sistem pencernaan malah bekerja membersihkan endapan-endapan makanan yang tersisa yang tentu saja tak baik untuk tubuh." Sambung Hinata.

"Manfaat yang lain?" Shori masih belum puas dengan satu jawaban.

"Dengan melakukan puasa, tubuh kita bisa lebih baik dalam mengatur gula darah dan lemak yang berlebihan, nanodayo. Glikagon dalam tubuh kita yang berfungsi memecah Glikogen menjadi Glukosa sebenarnya menaikkan kadar gula darah. Tapi karena adanya proses sekresi Glukagon, sekresi Insulin secara otomatis akan terpicu juga, sehingga kadar gula darah jadi mendekati ambang optimal. Lalu, lemak yang merupakan energi cadangan dan tersimpan juga akan dibakar untuk menghasilkan energi karena Glukosa belum mencukupi untuk memenuhi enegi kita." Shintarou tersenyum melihat Shori menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti.

" Ternyata puasa pun mampu membakar lemak tanpa harus melakukan diet berlebihan. Jadi itu sebabnya, Mama sering puasa, ya." Ujar Shori tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Hinata tertawa kecil setelah lepas dari rasa kejut. Melirik tajam Shintarou yang mendengus menahan tawa. "Tentu saja tidak untuk itu, Shori."

"Papa lanjutkan ya, penjelasan manfaat puasa buat kita. Puasa juga meningkatkan sistem kekebalan tubuh dan juga salah satu metode yang bagus bagi penderita hipertensi untuk tetap mejaga tekanan darahnya, lho. Puasa juga bagus untuk ginjal, nanodayo. Ada respon 'ajaib' pada tubuh saat berpuasa. Misalnya pasien yang mengidap Glomerulonefritis yang ginjalnya mengalami peradangan, secara berkala mengalami perbaikan saat berpuasa."

"Konsumsi air yang cukup selama puasa ternyata sangat efektif untuk meningkatkan konsentrasi urin dalam ginjal, juga meningkatkan kekuatan osmosis urin mencapai 1000-12.000 ml osmosis/kg air. Jadi, tekanan osmotik ginjal akan tetap terjaga jika konsumsi air kita juga terjaga. Tapi di sisi lain, pengurangan konsumsi air juga dapat meminimalkan volume air dalam darah, sehingga mampu memacu kinerja mekanisme lokal pengatur pembuluh darah dan menambah prostaglandin yang akhirnya akan memacu fungi dan kerja sel darah merah."

"Puasa juga meningkatkan kinerja otak, Shori. Aktivitas puasa juga mampu meningkatkan neurotropik yang dapat membantu tubuh untuk memproduksi lebih banyak sel-sel otak, sehingga dapat meningkatkan fungsi otak. Juga kaitannya otak dengan pikiran, puasa yang mampu membuat pikiran menjadi lebih tenang dan melambat, ternyata justru mampu membuat pikiran menjadi lebih tajam. Trilyunan sel otak kita, yang katif sekitar 5-8 persen. Ketika puasa, jembatan Sinaps juga bertambah. Tanpa jembatan Sinaps antar sel otak tidak bisa bekerjasama. Dalam sistem syaraf koordinasi adalah yang utama. Semakin banyak jembatan Sinaps, semakin baik kerjasama antar sel otak dan lebih cepat untuk berpikir."

"Aktivitas puasa yang mengurangi begitu banyak kalori mengalihkan fungsi Mitokondria sel syaraf dari kerja keras memecah energi, untuk memicu pengeluaran hormon yang bisa merangsang pelumasan banyak jembatan Sinaps. Dalam penelitiannya, Mark Mattson, Ph.D ilmuwan bidang neurologi yang juga seorang kepala laboratorium neuroscience di NIH's National Institute on Aging menunjukkan bahwa secara signifikan puasa bisa melindungi otak dari penyakit de-generatif seperti Alzheimer atau Parkinson."

"Eh, Papa bicara apa, sih?" Shori tampak mengerutkan kening, berusaha memahami perkataan Shintarou.

Hinata mendesah, "Pokok inti dari perkataan papa adalah puasa baik untuk ginjal dan juga meningkatkan kinerja otak. Shori cukup untuk memahami itu saja, ya untuk saat ini."

"Kalau ada waktu luang, Kau jangan kebanyakan main internet, nanodayo. Sesekali baca buku yang Papa berikan untukmu, nanodayo."

"Iya-iya, kapan-kapan Shori akan membaca buku milik Papa. Manfaat lain apa, Pa?"

"Masih ada. Puasa itu membuang racun-racun dalam tubuh akibat banyaknya makanan yang kita konsumsi. Apalagi kalau suka makanan cepat saji yang tak jelas gizi dan proses memasaknya itu, nanodayo."

"Puasa juga baik untuk kesehatan jantung. Beberapa penelitian menunjukkan bahwa pada saat berpuasa, terjadi peningkatan HDL ( _High Density Lipoprotein_ ) dan apoprotein alfa 1, serta penurunan LDL (Low Density Lipoprotein) atau yang sering disebut kolesterol jahat. Proses tersebut baik untuk jantung dan pembuluh darah. Tingginya kadar LDL akan berbahaya bagi jantung karena hal tersebut berpotensi terjadinya penumpukan di pembuluh arteri koroner, yang akan menyebabkan penyempitan dan penyumbatan aliran darah (arteriosclerosis). Akibatnya jantung akan kesulitan memompa darah. Namun aktivitas puasa mampu menurunkan LDL pada tubuh."

"Eh?"

"Papa bilang, puasa baik untuk jantung, Shori." Hinata buru-buru menyimpulkan penjelasan suaminya ketika melihat Shori kebingungan mendengar penjelasan Shintarou.

"Oh. Shori paham, Ma."

"Aku sudah memilih kata-kata paling sederhana, nanodayo. Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hinata." Shintarou kembali membetulkan letak kacamata bingkai hitam ketika Hinata selama beberapa detik tak berkedip menatapnya.

"Shori, puasa juga bagus untuk kesehatan mental kita, lho. Setahu mama ada Dr. Ehret, seorang ilmuwan bidang kejiwaan mengatakan kalau beberapa hari berpuasa akan memberikan dampak pada kesehatan fisik, dan lebih lanjut untuk mendapatkan kesehatan mental, seseorang harus menjalani puasa lebih dari 21 hari. Lalu menurut Dr. Ehret, hal itu terjadi dikarenakan otak manusia memiliki fungsi pembersih dan penyehat otak dengan bantuan sel yang disebut _neuroglial cells_. Neuroglia adalah sel terbanyak dalam otak kita. Dan Neurogenesis akan terus berlangsung selama hidup manusia."

"Waw!" Raut wajah Shori jelas terlihat takjub dan lebih ceria dari sebelumnya. Mulut mungilnya masih membulat. Ikut menyandungkan Tasbih ketika kedua orang tuanya bertasbih, memuliakan Allah SWT.

"Sesuai dengan firman Allah dalam Surah Al Baqarah ayat 183 yang berbunyi, _'Yaa ayyuhal ladziina aamanuu kutiba 'alaikumus shiyaamu kamakutiba 'alalladziina minqablikum la'allakum tattaquun.'_. Dan mempunyai arti, 'Hai orang-orang yang beriman, diwajibkan atas kamu berpuasa sebagaimana diwajibkan atas orang-orang sebelum kamu agar kamu bertakwa.'" Penjelasan Hinata memunculkan binar di kedua mata hijau Shori yang Hinata sukai.

"Orang bertakwa akan berpikir dan bertindak sesuai perintah Tuhan dan tak akan melakukan apa yang tak disukai Tuhan, nanodayo. Termasuk menjaga kesehatan sesuai yang diterapkan Nabi Muhammad." Mendengar nama manusia paling mulia disebutkan Shintarou, Hinata dan Shori menyambut dengan salam untuk Sang Nabi terakhir.

"Pa, Ma, banyak sekali manfaat puasa. Shori tak akan mengeluh lagi kalau berpuasa."

"Akan lebih bagus kalau Kau tak mengeluh untuk banyak hal, nanodayo." Lagi, gestur membetulkan letak kacamata diciptakan Shontarou.

"Bagus kalau Shori paham. Allah memerintahkan puasa karena Dia sayang sama kita, seperti yang Papa bilang tadi. Lagipula, tubuh dan mental kita memang memerlukan puasa. Sama halnya shalat lima waktu yang kita dirikan. Tubuh, otak, dan jiwa kita memang membutuhkannya." Hinata menghampiri puteranya, bersimpuh di depan sofa yang betah ditempati dua pria kecintaannya. Hinata kemudian membingkai wajah Shori sebelum mengecup kening putih anaknya.

"Benarkah? Shori ingin tahu tentang shalat ini, Ma, Pa!"

Sebelum pasangan muda Midorima memberi penjelasan singkat tentang shalat, kumandang adzan Maghrib yang membahagiakan menyapa mesra pendengaran.

"Kapan-kapan akan Papa dan Mama jelaskan, nanodayo. Sekarang kita berbuka dulu," Shintarou menepuk kepala puteranya sebelum melangkah lebih dulu ke meja makan yang ternyata sudah tertata hidangan khas rumah yang selalu disukai Shintarou dan Shori.

Mengucapkan doa sebelum berbuka –karena berdoa menjelang berbuka puasa adalah salah satu waktu yang mustajab—dan membatalkan puasa dengan air hangat dan tiga butir kurma Rasul. Sebelum menyantap nasi dan lauk yang diambilkan sang bunda, Shori berseru riang," Papa, Mama, puasa tahun depan Shori akan puasa penuh. Seharian!"

Shintarou dan Hinata saling pandang sebelum tersenyum tulus menyemangati sang anak tercinta.

"Tentu saja. Kau ini anak Midorima Shintarou, nanodayo. Kau pasti bisa, Shori."

"Mama senang mendengar Shori semangat seperti itu. Semoga tahun depan kita masih bisa bertemu Ramadhan, ya."

"Aamiin." Jawab Shintarou dan Shori. Semoga Tuhan Yang maha Esa mengabulkan keinginan mereka ini.

.

.

END

.

.

Jangan bayangin Midorima Shintarou pake baju koko, asli berbahaya buat puasa, hahahaha.

Selamat berpuasa buat yang menjalankannya. Tetap semangat ya! Tak terasa hampir dua pekan nih kita puasa. Terima kasih sudah mampir. Semoga menghibur.

Untuk reviewer nobody (sayang sekali kamu ga login, padahal sepertinya aku perlu sedikit penjabaran darimu), beribu terima kasih atas koreksinya. Aku sangaaaaat menghargainya (ga marah, kok. Malah seneng ada yang ngingetin). Referensi yang kuambil dari tontonan dr. Oz entah kapan tepatnya aku ga inget, terus aku catet infonya. Lalu aku liat-liat dan ngebandingin dengan berbagai media massa online dan isinya ya ga jauh-jauh beda. jadi, seumpama nobody punya akun, plis PM aku dan tolong pencerahannya untuk bisa merevisi kesalahan di fic ini. Dan fuc ini sudah kurevisi. Moga ga ngawur-ngawur lagi ya

Berjuta terima kasih untuk Kiaara yang bersedia memberi penjelasan singkat dan berusaha menjelaskan sesederhana mungkin semuanya. Terima kasih sudah berbaik hati mau aku repotin.

.

.

 **Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
